Is This A Sin?
by Dws Pokhafes6
Summary: Pangeran Valdo yang menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin, menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya masuk dalam ilusi yang terasa nyata.


**/ before the battle in chapter** **11\. /**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Is This A Sin?**

*Valdo's POV*

Suara kedua sepatuku yang menapak terdengar nyaring di seluruh lorong. Aku terus berjalan lurus menuju pintu kayu yang besar di depan sana. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk memutar kenop pintu yang telah berkarat tersebut. Namun, gerakanku terhenti. Terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja diriku melirik ke arah kaca jendela yang retak.

Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari kaca yang sudah berdebu tersebut. Pantulan diriku, membuatku merasa aneh. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan sepasang irisku yang dulunya violet menjadi semerah darah? Sejak kapan wajahku tak lagi menunjukkan ekspresi seperti dulu? Dan...

Sejak kapan aku terlihat tak bernyawa?

Ah, aku masih tak bisa merobek pandanganku dari benda persegi itu. Seakan benda tersebut yang menunjukkan kebenaran tersebut berusaha menghisapku masuk. Masuk ke dalam pekatnya kabut hitam yang ada di kedua pupilku ini.

Tch, apakah ini mata milik manusia yang penuh dosa? Apa memang diriku ini telah melakukan hal yang salah?

Kuangkat tanganku dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Terlihat jelas kekuatan yang kudapat dari buku itu, kekuatan yang perlahan tapi pasti akan menyelimuti diriku dalam bayangan.

Aku telah tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Tak akan ada yang bisa mengeluarkanku dari lautan hitam ini.

Namun, di tengah pikiranku ini, samar-samar aku melihat sosok perempuan itu.

Dia yang dijuluki 'Pahlawan' oleh warga kotanya.

Dia yang sangat sabar dalam menghadapi nasib.

Dia yang pemaaf.

Dia yang tak bisa membiarkan orang lain kesusahan.

Sekarang, apa ini? Dia... mengulurkan tangannya padaku? Aku yang telah membuatnya dikhianati oleh warga kota? Aku yang—

Tunggu, kenapa aku peduli? Aku tak perlu memperdulikan manusia yang penuh dosa!

"Arrgh!" seketika aku merasakan rasa sakit yang tak pernah kurasakan selama ini. Tanganku spontan memegang kepalaku ini.

Kepalaku terasa mau pecah. Pandanganku mulai tak jelas. Dan akhirnya menjadi—

Hitam.

Semuanya hitam. Rasa sakit yang tadi masih bersarang di kepalaku. Apa ini efek dari kekuatan buku itu? Sialan! Aku tak tahan!

Lalu, cahaya kecil perlahan terbentuk di depanku, melebar. Cahaya putih itu melebar. Menampakkan wujud perempuan itu yang sedang tersenyum tulus padaku. Tangannya ia ulurkan. Padaku. Ya, padaku. Mengajakku untuk keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini.

"Valdo, kau— bukan. KITA masih bisa memperbaiki semua ini."

Suara lembutmu yang dipenuhi dengan kehangatan itu membuatku menarik kedua ujung bibir pucatku. Membuat senyuman yang mungkin saja terlihat menyedihkan bagimu.

Entah apa yang mengendalikan diriku. Tangan kananku ini terangkat ke arahmu. Tanganku ini mencoba menggapaimu. Menggapai sosokmu yang sedang tersenyum manis padaku. Sial. Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum setelah aku membuatmu menangis?

Jauh di dalam diriku ini, ada sebuah cahaya kecil yang ingin bebas. Bebas dari penjara gelap di hatiku ini. Cahaya itu terus mengamuk di dalam diriku, mencoba mengalahkan kegelapan yang ada.

Apakah ini karena aku bertemu denganmu?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Kita bahkan belum pernah berbicara! Hanya mata kita yang berkomunikasi satu sama lain!

Rasa nyeri yang ada di kepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga. Berharap seseorang akan membuatku berhenti merasakan kesakitan yang mulai liar di dalam diriku ini. Berharap bahwa perempuan itu akan datang dan menyembuhkan perasaan ini.

Dan benar saja.

Perempuan itu keluar dari lingkaran cahaya dan mendatangiku. Sekarang, terlihat jelas sepasang manik hazelnya yang diisi dengan kebaikan dan kepolosan. Ia menatap diriku yang melemah ini dengan khawatir. Aku tetap merintih kesakitan dan mencoba menatap matanya.

"Kau... pahlawan itu...?" Ucapku pelan. Ia mengangguk mantap, memasang sebuah senyuman baru di wajahnya.

Kemudian, aku merasakan kehangatan menjalar di diriku ini.

Dia... memelukku?

Dan di saat itu juga, rasa sakit yang sedari tadi membuatku tak kuasa berdiri perlahan mulai lenyap.

Kapan? Kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan hal ini? Merasakan ketenangan ini?

Tangannya mengusap rambut silverku dengan lembut. Membuat kelopak mataku menutup perlahan-lahan. Kepalaku kusandarkan di pundak kecilnya.

Aku ingin terus merasakan kenyamanan ini.

Belum beberapa menit, ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhku. Tanpa bisa kukendalikan, kedua tanganku mendorong perempuan itu dengan keras. Dan diriku menarik sebuah pedang yang terikat di sisiku. Jemariku membungkus erat gagangnya yang terbuat dari emas, lalu—

Ujung baja itu telah menembus jantung miliknya.

Milik Tia.

Mataku melebar saat mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Manik merah marunku terjatuh pada perempuan yang sudah tak bernyawa di depanku.

"Heh."

Aku mendekati mayatnya, menatap wajahnya yang terlihat seperti sedang tidur.

' _VALDO, MANUSIA HANYALAH MAKHLUK YANG PENUH DOSA. UNTUK APA KAU MENGASIHANI MEREKA?'_

' _BUKANKAH KAU BENCI DENGAN MEREKA?'_

' _MANUSIA DENGAN MUDAH MENGKHIANATI MANUSIA LAIN. APA KAU LUPA, VALDO?'_

' _BUKANKAH MEREKA MAKHLUK YANG KOTOR YANG MENJIJIKKAN?'_

...heh, benar juga.

Aku kembali mencabik perempuan itu dengan ganas. Tak peduli dengan cairan merah yang merembes ke bajuku.

Toh, ini hanya ilusi.

Ilusi yang akan membuatku menjadi kuat saat nanti aku melawannya.

Melawan perempuan bernama Tia ini.

"Aku tak butuh kebaikanmu." Ucapku datar seperti biasa. Lalu, kegelapan di sekitarku mulai memudar. Pandanganku kembali dengan semula. Memperlihatkan diriku yang masih diam menatapi kaca.

Aku mengeluarkan pedangku dan melemparnya pada kaca tersebut.

Pecah.

Kaca tersebut pecah.

Seperti hatiku.

"Tia, bersiaplah. Kotamu yang dipenuhi manusia kotor itu akan kuhancurkan. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu maupun warga kotamu menghalangi jalanku."

Kupungut kembali baja panjang itu, menatapnya tajam seraya menyeringai lebar.

"Hye he he! Kerja bagus, Pangeran Valdo. Sebentar lagi, kita akan memulai era baru." Suara tawa khas tersebut membuatku menoleh ke sumber suara. Tatapan datarku menetap di wajahku.

"Werman, siapkan pasukan. Kita berangkat sekarang." Titahku. Yang kusebut sebagai Werman pun tertawa lagi.

"Baiklah, tuanku." Jawabnya sambil berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkanku yang sedang menatapi kota Rhoan yang terlihat kecil dari jendela.

Entah mengapa, mengingat Tia, aku merasa berat. Rasanya aku tak ingin melawannya. Ada apa ini?

Perasaan hangat yang tadi kurasakan, terasa nyata. Seperti bukan ilusi.

Tia... apakah perasaanku padamu juga dosa?


End file.
